Percabeth Through the Mist
by Cnrbrr
Summary: What thoughts do people have when they meet Percabeth? Find out as we explore the thoughts of Demi-gods, mortals, the Gods and the happy couple themselves. The stories about how Percy and Annabeth have affected people
1. Percy's Friends part 1

**Percabeth Through the Mist**

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Hey guys I quite like some of the Percabeth stories were people meet them in real life so here's my attempt at it. **

3rd Person POV

A small group of friends sat around a table in Manhattan, an empty pack of coke lay crumpled just off to the side. There was a large amount of laughter coming from the group, and none more so than from a boy with Raven hair. His green eyes were swirling with happiness and joy, his coke can raised high to toast the beginning of the winter holidays. Around him his five friends were also rejoicing alongside him. To his right was Joe, a scrawny kid who had been picked on his whole school life, but never once by the raven haired man. This in turn had made him a better person, someone who was more confident and sociable. It is with Joe that we will begin our tale of people who know Percabeth.

**JOE POV**

I toasted my can high in the air. Rejoicing in the new found revelation of friendship. I had gone so many years without it, in fact practically my whole life I had spent friendless. I was very lonely as a child, but I managed to find salvation in my books. I liked to picture myself in a different world, one of opportunities where people would like me…..I guess that some higher power does exist, because after one particularly bad day I was contemplating just ending everything. People at school only knew I existed to bully. On top of that my parents were never around, my life seemed pointless.

Then I met Percy, I remember seeing him the first day at Goode. He had that usual jock aura, the strength that can only come with being 'popular', but there was something different about him. He had a depth to him; he seemed to have seen things that no one our age should have. Yet he never let that bother him, he persevered no matter how bad things got. Then he stood up for me.

I was walking down the corridor minding my own business when the 'Jocks' decided I had no need to carry my books anymore. They knocked them out of my hands, and as I tried to stoop down to pick them up, the biggest one grabbed me by the collar and rammed me against a locker. Everyone else just walked by casting their eyes down, ignoring what was going on. I knew that I was going to come home with fresh bruises, so I just closed my eyes and held my breath waiting for the pain to come.

No punches landed, no kicks, no pain. I felt myself drop to the ground, only to be steadied by a pair of friendly hands. I opened my eyes to find the jocks writhing in pain on the floor, and I was looking into the greenest eyes I had even seen.

"Are you okay?" the man with the green eyes asked. I managed to nod numbly in reply. From there he helped me to collect my books and walked me to class, making sure I was alright. I expected that to be the end of it, but later he called me over to sit at his table at lunch. At that point in time there was only one other person, a red head called Rachel. I remember them talking quite adamantly about things I honestly had no clue about, but they kept including me. I began to feel wanted and it truly was a great feeling. Now here I am three years later toasting beside a few very good friends, and it was all due to that raven haired boy with the green eyes.

I looked across at my other friends and saw that they too were all laughing away at some joke Percy was telling. Something about a fish that I didn't really get, he talked about the sea a lot. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who wasn't entirely focussed on the joke. I looked straight across and saw Stacy staring deeply at Percy. I mean who can blame her? She's liked him for as long as I can remember, and is forever trying to flirt with him, but he never notices a thing. He is completely oblivious about girls, but maintains that he has a girlfriend. 'Pfft as if' I thought to myself, as I continued to watch Stacy stare at Percy. I let out a small sigh at this.

I couldn't blame her for liking him and hell I couldn't dislike the guy, I mean who could!? But sometimes I wish it was me who she looked at like that. I remember all the days we sat talking over the year when Percy seemingly disappeared, saying he had 'urgent family business to attend to'. I didn't buy it but I didn't want to press him further, as every time I did he would get a dark look in his eyes and stop talking for a while. Anyway, while he was away Stacy and I would go just to sit and talk about him, then we would scour the internet for any news reports. Oddly enough we found some about him from when he was twelve, and a few that could refer to him but they were from Greece and Italy, no way was that him. For a year we searched for him even though everyone else just seemed to forget. Then he strolled back into school one day as if nothing had happened, but a lot had changed in that year he was gone.

Stacy had fallen harder for Perce, while I had fallen for her. Now we sat here a year on from his disappearing act, acting like completely normal teens. While I sat quietly knowing that we weren't all the same. Stacy and I were changed people from before he left, even if everyone else had stayed the same. The only other one who had changed was Percy, he didn't show it much but there were subtle signs. Like how his smile never quite reached his eyes anymore or how, when he thought that no one was looking, he would get a panicked look across his face. I wouldn't pretend to know that I knew what was going on, because I was fricking stumped. I mean how bad could a family thing really be? Our cheering and laughter was then broken by the sound of the door bell ringing.

"That must be the pizza" I heard Percy say, pushing himself up with his hands, before walking out the kitchen door. There was a slight pause before I heard the door open. I heard a cry of joy and Percy crying out before I heard….a girl laughing? I shared one look with the rest of my friends before we scrambled to make our way out the door, trying to find the source of this 'female' laughter.

I was the first to fall out of the door, literally. I fell flat on my face, as everyone else then piled on top of me. The loud clattering noise didn't seem to break Percy's concentration at all. He continued to stare lovingly at a blonde girl with startling grey eyes. We all stood up and brushed ourselves off, before I coughed to get Percy's attention. Of course by cough I mean throwing a pillow at his thick skull.

That got his attention alright. He turned to us, and gave us a smile that temporarily reminded me of the old Percy before he disappeared. He laughed nervously, and ran one hand through the back of his hair while wrapping the other around the blonde girl.

"Well seaweed brain care to introduce us?" The blonde girl asked looking up at Percy and hitting him playfully on the chest. I looked up expectantly to him, knowing we were all confused by what was going on.

"Well….Umm you know how I always say I have a girlfriend and no one believes me?" Percy asked, continually running his hand through his hair, we all nodded somewhat confused. "Well this is her…Surprise" he said making his hands go all Jazzy. He put one hand tenderly around her waist and brought her over to us. I genuinely had to pull my jaw up; I was so awestruck that he wasn't making the whole girlfriend thing up.

"Hey joe, I want you to meet Annabeth Chase"

**Well that's my first chapter I'm going to keep it with Percy's friends for a little while, then move on to other people. Please let me know what you think I don't know whether this was a good idea or not so please review even if you hate it! Also I personally know what it's like going through bullying and other things, so I really couldn't write anything much about what happened to Joe, but I just want to apologise to anyone who was reminded of any experiences they had with bullying, and also say that if you ever need someone to talk to about it with then I am more than willing to try to help. Thanks CNRBRR **


	2. Percy's Friends part 2

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Firstly I just want to say a big thanks for everyone who read the first chapter and gave me a review you guys are awesome! Honestly didn't expect that many people so when I woke up I decided to write this chapter :D I hope you like it :D Also the POV will bash Annabeth a bit but I still think she's awesome :D so don't listen to the mean lady!**

Chapter 2:

Stacy POV

I couldn't believe it. After all this time, all these years, he was truly unavailable. I had always thought and hoped that he was only saying he was taken so that all the sluts at school would leave him alone. Now though….

I quickly excused myself, using the bathroom as an excuse. I just needed to get out of there and make some attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. I locked the door and simply curled up in a ball in the corner. I knew I shouldn't be reacting like this; it wasn't as though he wasn't overly adamant about having a girlfriend. Hell I wasn't even going out with the guy!

All I knew is how happy he makes me, how every time I saw him I got a fluttery feeling stronger than I ever had. Then when he disappeared, it seemed like Joe and I were the only ones who were even looking for him! Where was that blonde bimbo while he was gone! Off with some other guy I bet….'That's it!'.

I just had to prove to Percy that she was no good for him and that I would treat him better. I grinned manically as I picked myself up and readied myself to go downstairs. I brushed the hair from my face, and decided it would be best if they thought I had actually used the toilet, so on my way out I flushed it (**People always forget that! basic lying 101!**).

I arrived back downstairs to find everyone had moved to the living room, the pizza had arrived in my absence and everyone was lounging around in the sofas (or couch I dunno?), but what infuriated me was seeing that blonde slag sat on MY Percy's lap. I forced down the urge to gag when I saw her bury her head into his chest, his arms wrapped…..tightly…around…that…that…cow!

I coughed to announce my presence to the room, and that got everyone's attention. Except the 'oh so happy couple' I scowled. Finding a place on the sofa/couch beside Joe, I heard one of our other friends ask how I was, but I lied and told them I had 'female problems'. That stopped pretty much any further questions by everyone…Everyone except Joe. I reached into the pizza box in the middle, grabbed a slice and on my way back to sitting upright I caught him giving me a look. I instantly knew he had seen through my 'female problem façade'. This didn't worry me though, I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, and I was fairly confident that he would help me in breaking them up. I honestly didn't know why but he had a hard time saying no when it came to me. I pondered this for a minute before deciding I didn't have a clue 'it's just because he's a nice person' I thought, shrugging. I decided that I should start to gather a little bit of information on this blonde bitch.

"Oh hey" I said, trying to keep my voice from straining "I'm Stacy, sorry I didn't catch your name before" I said leaning a little to look over at the blonde, trying desperately to keep the sneer off my face.

"Hey I'm Annabeth" she said leaning over and offering me her hand. I took it suspiciously, and gave it a brief shake before dropping it aggressively.

"So where abouts are you from?" I asked acting 'nice' for the time being.

"Well I'm for Virginia originally, but i…moved to New York when I was younger, and now I am over in San Francisco" she finished with a slight smile. I had however noticed how her breathe hitched when she was talking about having moved to New York. This peeked my interest, but I would store that away in the bitch bank for later.

"Oh that's nice" I replied, giving her a slight smile. There was something fishy about her. "So what are you doing in New York if you live in San Francisco?" I asked, quite curious about this particular question, and hoped I didn't receive one particular answer.

"Well I'm here to work with my mum (mom) on some architecture work, but I also wanted to see this brainless mass here" she said playfully hitting Percy on the chest. He pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle and snuggle into him more. I was revolted by this PDA and turned my head angrily, crossing my arms as I began to recap.

Okay, so I learned: her name; that she had moved about quite a bit 'note to self, find out what happened on way to New York' I thought. She has an interest in Architecture? Well that's just useless information. Also that she was here to see my Percy. Even worse he seems interested in that bimbo! I grumbled unhappily to myself and decided that so as to not arouse suspicion I would leave any further questioning for a later day.

**Time skip – 1 week later**

I managed to enjoy the rest of the day even though Percy was a tad *cough* preoccupied, and not on me as it should be! So over the past week I continued to do recognisance on the 'happy couple', and every day Joe tried to stop me. It was getting quite annoying all his pestering, can he not see I'm just doing what I need to do to be happy? Some people are just so selfish.

Anyway I had learned that she had known him for longer than I had 'as if Percy cares about that' I thought to myself.

That she was super smart 'but Percy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed so why would he care about brains?' I argued once again.

I also learned that they fight. They fight a lot! Unfortunately it always ends in a passionate and very very long Make out session. The first time they fought I struggled to restrain the hope that flamed in my chest, though it was soon extinguished by the kissing after. I had to excuse myself again to let out my anger at what I had lain witness to. I cried again that night, I cried over a boy who wasn't mine but should be.

But today I would change that, I would change everything. I didn't have all the details, but I was going to pay someone to say they had kissed Annabeth, and then I was going to confront her about it in front of Percy. I would be his shoulder to cry on and then I would make him mine. I clapped my hands happily, as I was very proud of my work. Now to find some dumb jock to pose as the guy who that slut 'kissed'…

**Line break: O**

Everything was ready, I had set up Bob (I dunno I couldn't think of any typical jock names) to wait at the entrance to a small restaurant I knew they were meeting up in. Then I would burst in to expose that cow. It was perfect, the only problem was Joe. He insisted that I stop whatever I was doing, and in his vain attempts to stop me, he decided to tag along.

We arrived at the restaurant, and sat in my car just outside the door. I told Bob to get out, and to wait where I had told him to. Then we had to wait for them to show up, and hopefully by the end of tonight Percy Jackson would be mine. I was practically licking my lips in anticipation, while Joe sat in the back nervously.

"What are we doing here Stace?" came that timid voice from the back. I took the executive decision to ignore him, it wasn't my fault he had tagged along. He wasn't a part of the plan, but if he wanted to watch my final victory then so be it. Then from my side mirror I caught a glimpse of that bouncy blonde hair.

"Show time" I whispered to myself.

The couple entered the building and I watched as they stood waiting to be seated. I got myself out the car, and decided to wait by the door until Bob had done enough on the inside. I slowly started to move closer, but kept myself out of sight. I then heard Bob talk about how good a kisser Annabeth was, Percy looked on sceptically while she had murder in her eyes. I waited until I heard Annabeth denying it, and just as I saw Percy ready to accept it, I jumped in.

"It's true" I said, maybe a little too smugly "I saw everything happen between her" I pointed at Annabeth "and that" pointing now at Bob. He looked somewhat insulted that I had called him a 'that', but I honestly couldn't care less.

"I was walking by the park this morning, when I saw the two of them. I wanted to tell you, but it seems that you found out the hard way" I finished giving Percy a sympathetic look, but not before shooting that bitch a smug glare, subtly letting her know that I was here for blood.

Percy looked distraught, and started to talk to his soon to be ex-girlfriend in a language I didn't understand.

**A/N I speak no Greek so just going to put the stuff in brackets of English, but Stacy wouldn't know what was going on**

(What's really going on here wise girl?) Percy asked?

(I don't know, if I had to guess, I'd say that she's jealous and wants us to break up. But I swear on the Styx I didn't cheat on you) Annabeth finished. Though Percy's face stayed in the sad state it had inhabited.

(How about we have some fun with them then?) Percy asked keeping up his façade.

(Whatever do you mean?) Annabeth replied mockingly, raising her voice slightly, making Stacy think they were shouting at one another.

(I'll leave the planning to you; I'll just sit here and look sad) Percy Pouted.

Annabeth laughed evilly at Percy, before standing up. She walked over to Bob, and slowly started drawing her finger across his chest. She then started talking about how large his muscles were. 'Wow this was easier than I thought' I giggled to myself. I started to move over to Percy who looked like he was going to cry, he sat staring disbelievingly at the scene being played out before him. I walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"There, there" I whispered "it'll all be" I never got to finish that sentence, because a large crash echoed through the relatively small area. I left the wonderful embrace of Percy and turned to find Annabeth staring menacingly at me. Meanwhile Bob was lying in what had become the ruins of a table.

"What's the matter Stacy?" she asked me "No more lies to get you out of this one?" she said as she slowly moved closer. I visibly gulped, and turned to Percy. He would help me right? Wrong!

When I turned I saw a sneer stretched across his lower face, looking into his eyes I saw rage anger and….betrayal.

"I…I'm sor…" I tried to stammer out, before Percy cut me off.

"Leave" was all he said. With that I turned and fled the scene, diving into my car and getting out of there as soon as I could. Due to my panic I had completely forgotten about Joe sitting in the back, so when he spoke up asking me what was wrong I nearly drove into a lamppost.

"What are you still doing here?!" I screamed at him.

"Well you locked me in your car! What was I supposed to do!?" he yelled back.

I didn't want to be angry at Joe, but right now I was struggling to keep back the tears so I just pulled into the nearest side street. As I stopped the car I heard the back door open and fully expected him to just leave, but what happened next surprised me. He came and sat in the shotgun seat, and just pulled me in close.

For the first time in forever (**hehe frozen**) I felt safe. Being in Joe's arms I felt as though the world couldn't hurt me. Even though it was Joe and his arms are super scrawny. Usually when I am hugged I try to imagine it as Percy, but just now Joe was good. We sat in relative silence as I cried my eyes out, but that was soon broken by Joe.

"I know how you feel you know" I heard him say "When you like someone so much that you feel like you would stop at nothing to get them, but there always seems to be something in the way" he said, his voice sounding far off, as if he was dreaming about whatever he was talking about. I had never taken an interest in his personal life before, to be honest I felt a tad guilty about that. I had droned on and on about Percy, and he always sat and listened no matter what I had said, but I never thought to ask him back. I wonder who he likes...

"What do you mean?" I managed to ask through the sobbing.

"Let's just say you aren't the only one who likes someone who seems unavailable" he said glumly. Okay now I felt really guilty.

"Who do you like" I queried, the tears had slowed as I was now focussed on being there for my friend. I looked him in the eyes and watched as he looked away and chuckled. Though unless my mind was making things up, then I thought that he held me a little tighter as he did so. I desperately tried to think through all the women Joe spoke to, only problem is he really doesn't speak to that many….wait a minute!

"Oh my God..." I whispered "You like Percy!" I said sitting up and stared him directly in the eyes, waiting for the denial. All I got was shock.

"Oh no no no. Nothing like that! I mean there's nothing wrong with it but I…I No" he finished blushing slightly. "No I like a she…I mean a girl" he said, blushing even more as he did so. In spite of the fact I had just lost any chance of getting together with the love of my life, I began to laugh. It was sweet and carefree and for a second I almost forgot what led us here.

"Come on please tell me" I said, giving it one last attempt to break him. I saw him take a deep breath before he began to talk.

"Okay but, just close your eyes" his request confused me, but I was so interested that I didn't even think to question it. I heard one more deep breath and a sigh before I felt a pair of lips brush against mine. A pair of surprisingly strong hands placed themselves on my waist as he leant into the kiss slightly more. Surprisingly it felt nice, it felt…right. I began to kiss him back, and as we continued to get more and more passionate I realised. Maybe I didn't need Percy to be happy, maybe Joe was enough. From now on I would leave Percabeth alone, I had found my own knight in shining armour. It just wasn't the knight I expected and yet that was okay too.

**Hey thanks for reading you guys you are awesome! I wasn't sure about this chapter so please leave a review letting me know what you think :D also I know I accused him of being gay and that he wasn't in the end, just want to say I have no problem with gay people, I think it's completely your choice, but it wasn't right for the story sowwy :O Laterz CNRBRR**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Hey guys :D this will probably be a short chapter, I decided that I quite liked Joe and Stacy so I'm going to finish off their story. Then hopefully going to put up another chapter about…something else (I know what it is but not telling ;) ) But yeah so that will be up later tonight or tomorrow :D I hope you enjoy this half chapterish thing :D**

Chapter 2.5

Joe POV

I paced nervously, and stopped in front of the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time today. I slipped a finger under my collar and tried to loosen the noose of a tie that sat around my neck, before reaching into my pocket to retrieve my hanky, to once again dab my forehead. I was sweating like a gypsy with a mortgage for goodness sake! (**Credit to Nick 'the honey badger' Cummins, google this man he is the god of quotes, he also has the most incredible hair and moustache bar none!**)I looked around for any source of encouragement, and found my best man casually leaning back in his chair. Given that he has ADHD, he was taking this particular moment very calmly.

Continuing my walk, I moved over until I was standing in front of him, and raised my arms expectantly.

"Well!" I somewhat screamed, but it was just an itty bitty scream.

'hmm' came a sort of vague noise from my best man, his green eyes piercing mine as he looked up. Something they had done every moment of our friendship.

"Is this not the part where you calm me down!?" I yelled again, grabbing my hair in a vain attempt to pull it out. I turned to the mirror and watched as I stretched my hair in ways it was never designed to be stretched. This continued until a hand clamped down on my shoulder, at which point I let out a deep sigh. "What if…what if I screw up and fall over or…or I forget my vows or what if she doesn't show…" I said, in a panic. They always say that your wedding is the best day of your life, but all it had been was stress. I had barely seen my fiancé in the past few weeks, and everyday seemed to be one problem after the other.

"Cos you won't" was all I heard from my best man. I looked up into the mirror, and saw his reflection grinning. Well while he was obviously pleased with this answer, though I still had my doubts.

"And pray tell how you know this?" I questioned, turning so I could look him dead in the eyes.

"I just know" he replied shrugging, before turning his head to look off into the distance, assuming a pose like that of a heroic statue, as if he had just saved the world from some cataclysmic event. Well his confidence is inspiring but he is known to be a tad….dense?

"Oh so I should trust you, about 'just knowing' " I said, looking at him disbelievingly.

He simply grinned in reply, his eyes alight with mirth.

"You…" I repeated, trying to get this through to him.

"Yup" he said, still grinning, before sitting down in the chair he had inhabited only a few minutes previously. I continued to stare disbelievingly at him, my jaw hanging slack. I held this pose for a wee while, but he was ignoring me and had taken out his phone and began to play some game. We remained this way until he broke the silence.

"You know that even though you are standing there feeling annoyed at me, you haven't thought about your worries since I gave you my advice" he said, continuing to look at his phone but now had a large grin plastered on his face. This was a revelation, being annoyed at him had cured me of worry…

'Well at least I know how Annabeth does it now' I murmured to myself, as I turned to the mirror to fix my tie just one last time.

**LINE BREAK**

I could honestly say I had never been happier. The wedding had gone, well not perfectly but we got through it. I had fallen, as I watched her approach, though I saved it by saying I literally fallen for her in my vows. So smart!

I remember thinking that she had never looked as beautiful as she did that day. I didn't know if she ever would again, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I almost preferred her in just joggies (**sweat pants**) and one of my shirts than I did in that dress. It seemed more real…no it seemed more her.

I enjoyed the feeling when I was holding her hand, when she said I do, but most importantly when she creamed me in the face with a large slice of wedding cake. I hadn't laughed as hard in a while, and now sitting at home with her in my arms flicking through our wedding album, I figured life was pretty close to perfect. We continued reminiscing at the old pictures, and only stopped when I found a picture of Percy and Annabeth staring lovingly at each other on the dance floor.

The sight of this made me cast my mind back to that fateful day when my love had literally come crying into my arms. In some ways we would never have made it this far without both of them. Without Percy I may not still be alive, on top of that Stacy and I would never have spent all that time together searching for him. Then had Annabeth not been there, well Stacy may have continued chasing after Percy.

I let out a small chuckle as I rubbed my wife's belly, this caused her to look up into my eyes and smile. I kissed her on the forehead and thought back on everything that we had been through. It was then that I realised that I was wrong back on my wedding day.

I thought she had never looked as beautiful in her life on that day, but I soon found out that when you are in love it doesn't matter whether you are getting married or six months pregnant. The person you love gets more beautiful every day. To be honest that is the best lesson anyone has ever taught me, and I have Percabeth to thank for that.

And that is my story. My story of how meeting Percabeth had changed my life in ways I could never have imagined.

**Hey guys thanks for reading, really don't know about this :O knew I wouldn't be able to write a good wedding so kinda skipped that? Sowwy but didn't want to ruin it and I'm happyish with the fluffiness, so yeah :D let me know what you think :D also there are going to be a lot of OC's in this story so if you have any ideas like names, what they look like, things they like then that would be a great help :D so please Review your ideas or PM me :D also i want to thank you all so so much this story has been up like 2 days and it already has over 1100 views! Thank you so so much you guys rule! thanks again CNRBRR**


	4. Brian the Barista

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Hey guys I hope you liked my other half chapter :D anyway I'm going to move on from Percy's friend group for now anyway ;) So here is my latest instalment :D**

Chapter 4 but sort of 3….i don't know? Don't judge me….

Brian POV

I stood taping my finger against the desktop just staring at the clock. 'Wow, who knew clocks moved this slowly' I thought to myself. The smell of coffee was still so strong in my nostrils, though I guess that was to be expected when you work in a coffee shop. 'Yeah I should probably have thought of that before I got a job here' you would have thought that would be like one of your top no no's when you get a job. Well it should have been if you hate the smell anyway. So now I hear you asking but Brian surely you love the smell of coffee? I mean even non coffee drinkers like the smell, and yet here I am: hating my job, hating the smell and still sticking with it due to some stupid idea.

This 'job' was supposed to be my way to meet a girl. I wasn't great with the whole 'talking to them' thing. So I figured if I won't go to them…why not let them come to me? So armed with my brilliant idea I sent out a large number of CV's to all the coffee shops I could think off. I got back one response. ONE! So here I am two years later in some job I hate, and I still don't have a girlfriend! So yeah life sucks just now. I mean sure there were some girls I had been interested in during my time here, but none of them gave me the time of day. I mean I know I wasn't good looking, I wasn't a star athlete or some guy that would get into Harvard, but I had was nice? I think? Anyway out of all of the girls who came through here, there was one who didn't just shrug me off. She was such a lovely person, she always smiled at me and made me feel like…well a person. I'm not going to lie after so long being looked down on for no other reason than being who I am, it was incredibly refreshing to know someone like that.

I can even remember the first time she came in, now that was a good day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I leaned over the worktop lazily, this new job sucks majorly but at least the money is okay. I had hoped to meet girls but so far today the only woman I had served was in her 60's….not really my type at 15.I ran a hand through my hair and tried to seem perky, tried being the most important word in that sentence. _

_Today was completely and utterly miserable. Outside was absolutely pouring down, so by the time I had made it into work my jacket had become soaked through and so here I stood here with my clothes completely saturated! I was cold, wet and miserable. To make matters worse due to the weather, no one was coming in so I couldn't even drown my sorrows in work. I had already completed the mundane jobs a dozen times over. I cleaned the coffee machine, reordered the sandwiches by alphabetical order then by bread type then finally by bread type in alphabetical order! Yep I was officially bored. There wasn't even anyone else on their shift today so I had no one to talk to._

_That's when she walked in._

_A golden angel of light. I watched as she lowered her hood, and began to shake her hair like something from a woman's hair advert…or maybe a wet dog shaking itself dry. Not that I was saying she looked like a dog, just dried herself like one. No! Wait! Ah shut up brain! Hehe Brian brain hehehe…_

_During the course of my internal deliberation I hadn't noticed her approach the desk. I was still pondering my dog thought/confuddlement when she waved a hand in front of my eyes. I snapped out of it and proceeded to gather myself to serve my angel in whatever way possible._

"_Oh um yeah how can I help you" I said slightly freezing u, and trying to look anywhere but the pretty lady. Thankfully she just laughed off my incredible weirdness._

"_Yeah, um would you be able to tell me what the specials are today?" she said smiling at me. Not going to lie, my heart melted just a little, or a lot. Meh details aren't really important. I stared into her captivating grey eyes until I realised I hadn't answered her question. It was like receiving a text, thinking you had sent a reply then realising like an hour later you haven't, only it turns out doing that in public was way more embarrassing._

"_Oh yeah, sorry. Well today we have a new hazelnut blend or we have our signature macchiato" I said, trying to save myself even a little. She let out a nervous chuckle, before her nose scrunched up slightly._

"_Okay, can I have the macchiato to go please?" she said, before she opened her bag to get her purse._

"_Yeah sure that'll be $3.45" I said, turning to begin working on her order. I put the coffee granules into the machine, and as that began to work its magic I collected a cup and put it in the receptacle position (No idea how making coffee works so this is all a load of rubbish I think). I finished up, placing the lid on the cup as I turned to present it to this wonderful human being. She handed me a 5 before taking her drink and leaving. I hoped that wouldn't be the last time I would see her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Turns out that it wasn't the last time I would see her again. She came in a number of times, we even talked a few times and I learned her name. To be honest I was just thrilled that someone actually was talking to me! She also came in a few times with a friend. I never caught her name, but she had spiky black hair and was very much against boys. I don't know what I had done to offend her but I sure hoped it wouldn't affect my relationship with Annabeth.

It got to the stage that any time I saw a flash of blonde I was hoping it was her, and every time I found out it was some other girl I would be so disappointed. Her blonde hair just seemed to light up my day, then one day it stopped. She just stopped coming.

At first I thought maybe she just wasn't coming in as frequently, it then progressed to the point that I became worried that maybe she had been freaked out by me and refused to come back. I never once thought about her just leaving New York. I was stuck in a slump, I tried to like another girl but the uncertainness I felt since she left hung over me like a wet mop. Sure there were a lot of pretty ones but none of them were her…I missed Annabeth. (This is from she moves to San Fran, until Annabeth comes to visit Percy)

**TIME SKIP** – to when Annabeth is visiting Percy and then everything with Joe and Stacy

I had spent the last few years of my life stuck in this job. I hated it, I hated everything about it. The 'specials' which were really me just saying I added something then watch as some bimbo proclaims 'just how different it really tastes' when in reality it was the same coffee. Idiots.

I was now a senior at my school, and I could honestly say I couldn't wait to leave. It's not that I hated it there, it's just that I was done with that atmosphere. All the drama of high school is a lot to handle when it feels like every waking minute is spent in this hell hole of a business. To top it all off the only good things about this job had left, that beautiful human being Annabeth.

I hadn't seen her in nearly three years, but it felt like a life time. I didn't even know that girls second name, but every time I thought of her I couldn't help but smile. I never lost hope that one day she would come back, be a regular here again but alas…

Hell I didn't even know if she was still alive! I hadn't seen her in three years and the internet had revealed…I mean, I definitely didn't google her….'Annabeth with the most beautiful hair and eyes' didn't really give me the search results I had hoped for.

I lounged around behind the serving area, continuing to watch the clock on the wall tick away at the minutes I had left. I briefly wondered if I could get a ladder and change the time on that clock…maybe then I could leave early. I dismissed this idea as I heard that small 'ding-a-ling' that always accompanied the door opening. I didn't even really bother to look up, since I was certain that I wouldn't be seeing the one person I wished it to be. Oh how wrong I was.

"Hey Brian" I heard from over the desk, from a voice I never expected to hear again. That voice of an angel.

"Annabeth?" I said questioningly, looking up from my position of ignorance.

"The one and only" she replied smiling "To be honest I'm surprised you're still working here" she said, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah well, still in high school so just sticking with it for now" I said, feeling my mood instantly increasing "Anyway what can I get you?" I asked, leaning my hands against the desk. I was scared she would be able to hear my heart beating in my chest much harder than it had done for a very long time. "Still a caramel macchiato to go?" I asked teasingly.

"No not today, well sort of, today I need a caramel macchiato but also a black coffee" she said looking victorious, as if she was scared that she may have forgotten the wrong order. I chuckled as I turned to the coffee machines and started putting her order together.

"Is this to sit in or to go by the way?" I called over my shoulder. There was a small delay in her reply but I assumed she was just thinking.

"You know what sit in, I'm really sorry but I can't find my purse. Can you keep making it and I'll be back in a minute" she asked, and now here I was with a decision. Shucks who was I to say no to such a pretty girl.

"Yeah sure, I'll have them ready" I said, as I leant back and smiled. She flashed me an appreciative grin as she turned to jog out the door. I felt my heart flutter in time with her hypnotic swaying hips; in fact I was so entranced that the cup nearly overflowed! I continued to work diligently, and was just placing the now finished cups on the tray when I heard her angelic laughter come through the door.

"Hey I got your drinks…here" my breath hitching as I saw her walking through the door with a man. He was stupidly handsome and if I was gay I would pursue him relentlessly. Only problem is I'm not gay, and the handsome man had just walked through the door with the girl I fancied. They approached the desk, and even though the inside of me was breaking slowly, I knew I still had a job to do. Hell he might be a brother or cousin or…friend? I knew I had less hope than a penguin did of outrunning a pack of lions, but I still had hope.

As they got close I saw the man go for his back pocket, presumably to retrieve his wallet. I wasn't sure exactly what they were talking about, but I caught the end of one sentence. It sounded something like 'I bet you did this on purpose wise girl'. Whatever it was, Annabeth looked positively scandalised. I felt a strange need to jump in and defend her, but didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her. Also this guy was freaking huge!

"Oh hey" I said nervously "I see you found your purse then" I said nodding at her tall, handsome friend/cousin/brother. This got a laugh from both of them, which brightened my now darkening mood slightly.

"Yep I'm Percy, Annabeth's Purse" he said grinning, causing her to laugh even harder and look up at him lovingly. 'Like brotherly lovingly though' I assured myself.

"So how much do we owe you?" Percy asked, holding his wallet open in his hands.

"Oh that'll be $6.45" I said calmly, sliding the tray across the table. I watched as Percy took out a ten dollar bill and told me to keep the change. He picked up the tray and followed after Annabeth to a booth she had picked out. My small hope was soon stomped out as I watched her lean across the table and kiss him on the lips, they sat for a while just holding hands, talking and laughing. I felt my heart contract more and more as I watched. I was truly crushed.

That's when she walked in the door. My black haired goddess of the earth.

"Well if you can't beat em. Join em" I whispered as I stood back up to serve my newest love.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! Sorry for not posting this last night, but it was late and it didn't turn out as I had hoped it to :O but it's all fixed now…I think :O please review and let me know what you think! :D also there will be a tonne of OC's in this story, so if any of you have any ideas for any can you please review or pm me your idea :D thanks in advance CNRBRR**


	5. Those Pesky Gods part 1

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Sup ladies and gentlemen :D hey thanks for reading this far it really means a tonne to me :D also thank you all so much for getting me to 4001 readers! Whoever was the one ruined it for me you cheeky bugger you ;)! Anyways you guys are amazing! Anyway for the next few chapters I'm going to keep the story in the same setting :D you'll see what I mean :D Thanks guys! You all rule! Except the one…to you I will find you….and I will kill you…**

Chapter 5:

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The couple fondly known as Percabeth proceeded through the main lobby of the empire state building, getting closer to the dreaded front desk. The evil front desk man stared them down. He knew these two. He knew them well. They came here from time to time, demanding things of him. Yet not one thank you! Not one! No Christmas card, hades they probably didn't even know his birthday. It was all me, me, me. Give ME the key card, stop annoying ME, stop staring creepily at MY girlfriend pal. He just couldn't catch a break with all these selfish 'demi-gods'. At one time he would have hassled them about it, now he had a more subtle form of revenge.

The front desk man handed the key card to the couple without even stopping to acknowledge their presence. Then when they were out of sight, he ducked under his desk to change the music, the same music that would be playing in the elevator on the way up. Cackling manically to himself as he imagined their ADHD acting up. No matter what anyone said, there were always a few perks to a job, even this one.

Said couple did indeed feel distressed on their ascent to mount Olympus. Upon arrival however, they were blown away by the beauty of it. Well one of them was anyway, the other just looked on smugly. Walking happily hand in hand through the beautifully designed streets, they made it to the ornate golden doors that stood impressively outside of the main chamber of the gods. They stood patiently waiting to be allowed access to the hall, and by patiently I mean some slight twitching to relieve the urge to do something and some making out…more of the latter but they were teenagers! Leave them be you heathens!

After another few moments, spent…ya know. The grand entrance doors slowly began to open. This caused both teenagers to begin to hastily pat down their hair, and clothing in an attempt to make themselves slightly more presentable before entering the throne room of the gods. This is where we begin our next tale on how Percy and Annabeth together changed the way of the gods.

**Hestia POV**

I sat quietly in my hearth, as I always did. I have always enjoyed my lifestyle, and have never been overly bothered by my relative loneliness or the fact that no one sacrificed or noticed me all that often. I was used to it. It also made it even more special every time I did receive a blessing, or every time I met a new demi god and here was my favourite demi-god of all time.

He was smiling happily to himself, hand in hand with the girl he loved. The sight of such love and devotion made me both happy and sad. On one hand I was very happy for Percy, after everything he had done for the world he truly deserved a life of peace and happiness. Then again I also wanted to know what it felt like to be loved. I thought I knew it once…but it turned out to be a lie. It was around then I took my oath of maidenhood, and I never looked back. Every once in a while though I would stare at a happy couple and wonder aimlessly about how different life could have been.

Anyway, I sat around in my eight year old form happily in my fire, watching as Percy and Annabeth bowed to a smug looking Zeus, followed by their respective parents before Percy turned to bow to me. At the bottom of his bow, I came out of the fire and ran over to the boy. I saw him laugh slightly but I just gave him a hug before running back to my fire. This caused more than a few laughs from members of the council, and the gathered demi gods, none more so than from Percy and Poseidon. 'Like father like son' I thought happily as I took my place in the fire once again.

I watched as my little brother Zeus started on a long and drawn out rant about power within the Council and how he thought it had decreased over the past few centuries. This left me baffled as to why he would call the demigods here? Surely he wouldn't want to make this public knowledge? My little brother was confusing me more and more as time was going on. He was becoming almost…a good ruler. I was scared to admit it, but it was sort of true. Then most surprisingly of all, he seemed to be asking these demigods for help!

"So I would ask that if there is a fight which we Olympians can't face, we would ask that you would swear to come to our aid. I of all people know that it takes a lot to ask for help, but we have come to acknowledge your accomplishments as a whole as being beneficial to the entirety of Olympus. So will you accept and swear your eternal fealty?"

The demigods just looked stunned that Zeus, arrogant, pompous, paranoid Zeus had just asked for their help. I watched as they nodded their heads shyly, which caused an eruption of laughter from my immature nephews (Hermes and Apollo), and was then quickly ended by a few choice arrows from my niece (Artemis). I chuckled good naturedly as the council which years ago would have been in uproar at having to ask mortals for help, was now able to accept that having them around was a very good thing.

"Also at the time you turn 21, we would like to offer the both of you minor god ships in both Architecture, and the tides" nodding to each respective demigod "I know that last time you turned it down, that is why I am giving you a few years to think this offer over. A few years to…mature as it were." He said finishing.

"Now does anyone else have any business they would like to bring up" Zeus said looking around at the rest of the council. None was forthcoming, so he started speaking again. "Well in that case I declare this council closed" he said, slamming his master bolt off the ground and disappearing in a flash of lightning.

I along with my brother Poseidon started laughing at our brothers antics, before we both changed into a more human sized form and began to approach the couple.

"Hello again my son" I heard Poseidon say, embracing Percy.

"Hey dad" he said, hugging his father back "And hello to you again Lady Hestia" Percy said smirking at me. I shot a small burst of fire slightly burning his nose, which caused him to squeal girlishly (**Yes according to Microsoft word that is a legitimate word girlishly…wow way to go the English language**).

"What have I told you Perseus, you shall not call me Lady. Just Hestia" I said in a fake scolding manner, as he scowled at me while hiding behind his now laughing father. I turned to talk to his beloved, but found her deep in discussion with her mother, so i decided I may try to find a few people who were in need of some hope. Before I could do that however, I heard my brother call my name.

"Hestia, Percy and I were discussing holding a family dinner shortly and were wondering if you would be interested in joining, I'll try and make sure you don't get too wet down in Atlantis" he added teasingly. I was about to respond, when Percy interrupted me.

"Come on 'just Hestia' it'll be fun" he said, still smirking…still hiding behind his father. I just laughed at the antics of the father and son combo.

"I would love to attend, as for now I believe there are a few souls who could do with some hope" I said, stepping backwards into the fire before disappearing. I felt a familiar rush as I appeared outside of a small apartment in Seattle. Inside I saw a couple, tired and worrying about money as they had one baby and another on the way. I could sense their feelings and so I knew that the man was trying to be strong for his wife, but was already secretly working another job just to support his family as it was.

I looked into their past and I could see them growing up as children, plotting to take over the world from the treehouse their parents had built them. Drawing inspiration from Percy and Annabeth, I decided this couple would benefit from a little hope, drawn from the good times they shared together when they were younger. I watched as my hands glowed faintly orange, and as the two shared a smile. They started talking adamantly about something silly they had done as children, causing me to smile knowing my work here was done. I worked my way patiently to the next house, finding myself filled with hope. Just from the knowledge that couples like Percy and Annabeth did exist. More so if those two were anything to go by, then the world could become a much better place. That is my story on how Percy and Annabeth together changed me, and to some degree the world as a whole.

**Well guys this is my first Godly POV so please leave me a comment letting me know what you think. I have a few more Godly POV's that I'm going to do, but if you guys really like them I might do more so review and let me know. Also going to stay in this meeting for the next few chapters you'll just have to see which Olympians give their opinions on the couple ;) better read and find out :D THANKS AGAIN CNRBRR**


	6. Those Pesky Gods part 2

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Hey guys had over 1250 views last night so figured you guys deserved another chapter. So as I said if you read the AN at the end of the last chapter then I said how I wanted to keep it in the same meeting as the last time. So yeah this will be another one of the God's POV's**

Chapter 6:

Artemis POV

I watched as the demigods entered, I was vaguely pleased to be seeing them again. I had grown a grudging respect for Jackson, ever since he had taken the sky for me and saved Olympus not once but twice. I still wouldn't be swayed in my hatred of boys, but I had stopped killing them on sight so I thought that was an improvement. Also my new lieutenant had no real ill will against boys, and joined because it was the best option for her. I loved Thalia as the sister she was but it was almost annoying that her acceptance of boys was rubbing off on me.

It still slightly annoyed me, as I watched the two holding hands, and smiling about it! The last time a boy held my hand…well let's just say he lost a hand that day. He was also dead, so I don't think that having one hand was his most pressing problem but I digress. It still didn't change the fact I would refuse to swoon over this couple as my irritating fellow Olympian Aphrodite. I sat back in my throne leisurely while she was bouncing up and down in her throne, barely able to restrain her excitement at 'just how cute they are' I fake girly screamed in my head. Causing myself to laugh at my hilarity, 'wow I am just so funny' I thought to myself. 'And people say I'm not funny' I smirked proudly.

I continued to smile happily as Percy engaged in an awkward hug with Hestia. She was the most amazing person/goddess in the world, and it was only right that after all this time she was coming out of her shell slightly. She was even coming down to visit my hunt every so often, and when she would cook…I raised a hand to my mouth to wipe away the small amount of saliva that may or may not have begun to gather and also may or may not have been slowly leaking out. I was glad that no one had noticed, that would have been embarrassing! I figured that I should probably take part in this meeting since I had been pretty vacant so far.

I heard my father end some long winded spiel about defending Olympus, and I was slightly awestruck when he finished by asking these demigods for help! I was about to get up out of my chair and throw a tantrum when I remembered who it was. They had done so much for Olympus, so I couldn't really get angry at them. Plus Percy had done a little extra for me. After the giant war was over he had…well that's not important. Anyway I needed someone to take my slight aggravation out on, and who would come along but my darling brother. He and that idiotic half-brother of ours began to laugh at the demigods' nervous act. 'Well we can't have them laughing at my favourite non hunt demigods can i?' I said internally as I let out a loving sisterly sigh before releasing a few arrows at both 'brothers' silently thanking them for being my pin cushion in a time of need.

After that, there were a few more minor details before my father declared the meeting closed. I shared a short look with Perseus, before I too flashed out to a certain point in the gardens of my temple on Olympus. I wandered until I found the small lily pond and assumed my usual position on the bench that sat on its banks. From there, well I just waited. I waited in the very non-public place we had decided should be our meeting point. I was starting to feel a little guilty about all of this, I mean the meeting up in hidden places, the fact we had decided not to tell people about it. I didn't know how Percy could do it. How could he willingly meet here then not let people know about it. It was killing me!

The number of times I had been asked, no matter how innocently, why I had spent that extra half hour here or there in different places was making me feel nauseous. I mean I knew I had no real reason to feel guilty. I mean I was doing nothing wrong…right? I was constantly trying to reassure myself that I was doing nothing wrong with these little 'meet ups', but I had a growing amount of simple nerves. I mean if anyone ever caught me doing this, my reputation would be ruined forever…

Each and every ounce of nervousness melted away when he began to walk towards me though. He always made me feel like this, and I never knew why. Being the goddess of the hunt, I had increased senses of both smell and hearing, and this helped me with inhaling that intoxicating smell of the sea that Percy seemed to possess. The one that had the ability to settle every nervous bone I had in my body. I watched as he sat down beside me, and I quickly fell into the laughing arms of this wonderful man.

"Percy I'm scared" I said timidly, sitting up. Normally I would never show this side of me, but around Percy I could be who I really am and not feel judged for it.

"What of?" he asked laughing a little at my shyness.

"Is the big bad man hating goddess scared of our little arrangement" he winked teasingly, causing me to blush furiously. I hit him playfully before retorting.

"Don't make it sound like that…boy" I said back in retort. The effect was instantaneous, and the scandalised look on his face made me burst out in laughter. I was really enjoying the time I was spending with Percy, but I didn't know how everyone else would take it.

"But seriously what is the problem" he said looking at me straight in the eye. His swirling eyes which were such a beautiful green colour , and had some innate ability that allowed him to melt all the icy walls I had built up over the years, no one could get to me like he could, somehow I both adored and hated him for it.

"I…I just feel guilty hiding away like this, I mean what would Annabeth think? What would our fathers think? What would all of my girls think?" I said in a slight panic. I began to hyperventilate, before being drawn into the welcoming arms of Percy. That was all it took to calm me down, at least enough for me to begin thinking rationally again.

"I'm happy with doing this here or in public. To be honest I don't see why they would care? I mean it's not as if we're doing anything wrong?" he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously "Plus I kinda already told Annabeth…" he said looking down. I sighed at this, I was hoping to keep everything between the two of us but I guess I couldn't blame him.

"Well I suppose I can't blame you for that" I said slightly down.

"Don't worry, I know she won't tell anyone, in fact she said she would like to join in some time" he said, lifting my chin up so as to look him in the eye.

I smirked at his optimism, before we got down to the real reason we were out here…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Talking! Dear gods I had heard so much gossip over the last week, but with my reputation as a cold, mean non-gossippy goddess, I had nowhere to go with all this information! I had spent the last five thousand years slowly building up a light bank (**HAHAHAHA INSIDE JOKE SORRY BUT IT IS ESSENTIAL!**) of information and gossip on everyone on Olympus. I had once tried to tell Zoe about this, but she just looked at me like I had grown an extra head. It was around that time I had realised just how lonely I truly was.

That all changed when I met Percy.

After he had taken the sky for me, I realised he was a league above the usual men I castrated. So I decided I would watch to see how he progressed as he matured, and I was not disappointed. He turned into a strapping young man, who held his friends and family in high regard and would stop at nothing to accomplish the impossible for them time and time again. I eventually grew a soft spot for him, so when he found me in this area a few months ago I felt comfortable breaking down in front of him.

It was during the celebration party after the second giant war, I was standing in the back acting all moody and cold. You know, just the usual. I would shoot the occasional arrow at my brother for trying to flirt with any of my hunters. Yet I was lonely, and it hurt that no one would come to talk to me. So i…took off, I guess. I left and ran to this area in my woods. Now out of all my years of hunting, I can count the times I have been hunted in place of doing the hunting on one hand. Yet it was on this evening that I was hunted, and hunted down by Percy Jackson. Who is ironically one of the worst hunters in history! Initially he was just lucky to be walking out of there all man. He had seen me at my weakest point, yet he didn't laugh at me or mock me. Hades he didn't even stand their gawking, he immediately rushed to my side and embraced me. I was about to shrug him off, and looking back I was very surprised I hadn't. Yet that day he had given me something I had never had before.

A friend.

After that we would sit in this same spot for hours just talking. I would tell him all about the numerous things I had done over the years, the hunt and different stories I had learned about different members of the Olympian society. Normally he would just sit and listen, occasionally throwing in a humorous remark or asking a question, but sometimes he would tell me things about himself. His mother, Annabeth, his friends, but never the wars. I truly enjoyed the time we spent together, and nowadays I was smiling more than I had done… in my whole existence possibly? It was a the best change I could think of. And that is my story on how at least one member of Percabeth changed my life. Annabeth. Since we all know without her that boy would have died long ago!

**HEYYYYY GUYS not going to lie this was a fun chapter to write. I know Artemis is a bit OOC but I think this is how she would actually be. You can sort of see it when she has a little bit of banter with Percy at the end of Titans curse, plus she always seems so alone and everyone needs a friend. Whether it's being silly and talking about light banks or just letting out the latest gossip (I'm a guy and even I love a wee bit o' goss!) ALSO! If any of you like a wee bit of a Percabeth Chaos story please give my other story 'A place in this world' a look see :D Thanks again you guys! CNRBRR**


	7. Those Pesky Gods part 3

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Hellllllo there :D thank you for reading this far, sadly this will be the last chapter in the meeting on Olympus but I have plans for at least two more godly POV but it will hopefully be more than that. So yeah thanks again for coming this far and I hope you enjoy this chapter (Side note sorry to any Pertimis fans but I will only be shipping Percabeth in this story…well maybe some Jasper, tratie and those ones but no other Percy ones so sorry)**

Chapter 7:

Athena POV

I sat proudly in my throne. I had enjoyed my day so far, this morning was spent at the opening of a new Library, in fact I spent my next few hours their just reading up on popular science. I always get a good kick out of little mortals thinking they have figured smart things out. So cute!

Even better was when I got to read scientific journals, published by my former lovers, to see how they claimed credit for all of their achievements. Or how they subtly would say they had help from me…but would write it cheekily, like 'I gained inspiration from a mysterious woman' I often found myself giggling uncontrollably when I read things like that. 'Ahh this is the life' I thought, imagining me leaning back in my throne with my hands behind my head, but that would just be weird. 'Silly thoughts, why you no be smart' I internally smirked, humming away happily to myself. I always enjoyed talking to myself in my head, it had proved to be so much more interesting than what other people have to say. Then in a mortal heartbeat, my mood was ruined.

I watched as the main doors, that my daughter designed (cue proud mother squeal), opened and saw my daughter. My perfect daughter, that had rescued my statue, and was also the youngest architect to design anything on Olympus, let alone the whole thing! The only problem was the 'boyfriend' I shuddered at the thought. Now I know I hadn't been the best mother…you know the whole not being there thing, even when she was seven and on the run, but I was still overprotective! I had faith that she would be fine even at 7, but when it comes to boyfriends…deep breathes Athena, deep breathes. I mean I was seven hundred before I had my first boyfriend! Couldn't she do the same? I'm the smartest goddess around and I don't see a problem with it? Well there's the whole 'but I won't be alive that long' or 'but that's because Zeus is the most Paranoid dad ever' but that's all hear say. I mean immortality does have its perks and yeah I guess that the whole Zeus thing makes sense but still…I don't have to like it.

To place the proverbial cherry on the cake, the boyfriend was the child of my main rival…Poseidon. Even the name sent cold shivers up my back. It didn't help that the boy was the beardless version of his father. The resemblance was genuinely terrifying, in fact the first time I met him, I had thought it was Poseidon in a younger form trying to seduce my daughter. I mean his power was through the roof and he just looked so similar! I wanted to kill him so badly, but the vote was turned down.

Since that day, there have been many other occasions where we came so so close to being allowed to kill the boy, but in the end even my sister Artemis came to like him. I couldn't kill him due to his friends on the council, and as much as I hated to admit it, the fact that my daughter would never forgive me was the biggest problem. Recently I had even 'given him my blessing' which to me meant I wouldn't interfere (much) but if he ever hurt her I had first dibs on hurting him right back.

I looked down, as my daughter came and bowed in front of my throne, giving her a smile and a nod of my head to acknowledge her. She returned my smile before joining her 'thing' again in front of my father. He proceeded to go on and on about Olympus and power declines. I listened in because that was who I was, but I already knew this information, since I was the one who gave him it. 'but of course he will take the credit for this' I thought angrily. I had resigned myself to the fact that my father was a glory hog, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

He went on and on, repeating things I had told him, until he shocked me. He asked the demi gods for help! Demi gods! Not gods, but the gods with demi before their title! I nearly fell out of my throne at this, and the only reason I was broken from my stupor was due to my half-brothers laughing. I panicked for a moment thinking it may have been me who they were laughing at, but when I saw the looks on the demigod's faces I knew they had missed my clumsy act. Then my sister Artemis sent a few arrows at them which effectively shut them down from noticing me. Sometimes it was nice to have a very violent sister, even if her girls ruin my cabin every time they come to camp.

I sat quietly making sure I had no more blunders for the duration of the meeting, except my mouth may or may not have hung open when they were offered godhood. Again! Well it was the first time for my daughter and I was very proud of her for that, but why did the boy deserve it! I fumed away angrily as my father declared the meeting closed. I shrank down to my human form as he and a few other members of the council flashed away.

Approaching my daughter I embraced her in a hug as soon as she was close enough. I held her tightly before we broke apart, but i kept my hands on her shoulders.

"I am very proud of you Annabeth" I said, trying to use my eyes to show the full extent of my pride. I saw her flash a smile, before she managed to hide it away.

"Thanks…mom" she replied timidly, hearing this caused me to smile. After the whole 'mark of Athena' and Tartarus deboggle I realised I was maybe not the best parent, so I tried reaching out and apologising, and in the end I found that I actually liked my kids. Who knew? So now the fact that my favourite daughter was calling me mom? Well that was just the icing on the cake.

"So Annabeth I was wondering how your plans are going?" I asked, genuinely curious as to how she was getting on. I saw her eyes light up, and watched her take a deep breath before starting. 'So much like her mother' I internally smirked.

"Well I've been a bit busy with other things this week, but I've still managed to get some done. I want to just add the finishing touches, but I'll get at least two more temples and a street done by the end of the week." She said proudly. I smiled as I could almost see the gears turning in her head, while she thought about what she wanted to add to her designs.

"Speaking of your designs, I actually have a gift for you back in my temple" I said, as I had just remembered it. "Walk with me" I said, before turning and walking to the door. Once I arrived, I noticed there was a distinct lack of extra footsteps, turning I found her finishing a kiss with her 'boyfriend'. I tried not to spew for her sake. Now I know what you will be asking 'but Athena, surely the gods can't spew?' and you would be correct. That is just how sick this sight made me!

I let out a final shudder as I opened the doors and waited for my daughter. It only took her a few seconds for her to reach me, but each of those seconds her hand was being held by 'it'. Breaking apart with a final kiss before she finally followed me. I know he had fallen into Tartarus for her, but it doesn't mean I have to like the boy, just approve somewhat, or something like that. I was curious as to where the boy was going, but figured that it was away from my daughter and that was good enough.

We continued on, wandering through the streets of Olympus making our way to my temple. We walked in relative silence, but every once in a while we would begin a conversation about one of Annabeth's designs we had passed. Upon reaching my temple, the doors opened to reveal my entrance hall. This in particular had made me very proud of my daughter's skills as an architect, i couldn't remember the last time I entered this room and wasn't blown away. The pillars that ringed the area let in enough light to enjoy a good book, but managed to manipulate it in such a way that my statue gave off an eerie glow. It looked awesome.

I knew that my daughter wouldn't slack off in any of her designs, but seeing the extra work she had put into mine made me truly happy. I was deeply regretful of my actions before she had fallen into that pit, but was overjoyed that we had managed to salvage our relationship. I moved from the open door to the centre of the temple, where a small chest sat on a table. I waved my daughter over, and I could see her bubbling with excitement. It wasn't every day you receive a gift from the gods after all. Hades I could remember the day my father gave me my shield, I was like a kid on Christmas morning. Albeit a violent genius child, who was being given a shield that would scare my opponents into surrendering, but I was just quirky that way.

Anyway, I lifted the chest and presented it to my daughter. It was a pretty standard chest, the big lock, wood, the whole shebang, but because it's a present I had stuck a bow on top. I may be best known for my knowledge and tactics, but I was also goddess of crafts don't forget. Unfortunately in her eagerness she somewhat ignored the bow…but she's excited so I will excuse it. This time.

She tenderly opened the lid, and saw a metal rectangle. She looked at me questioningly, before she noticed the faint blue glow emanating from the top of the rectangle. Brushing the thin layer of dust from the top of it, it was revealed that the glow was coming from a delta shaped symbol. I watched as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. This caused me to let out a small laugh at this as she placed the chest on the floor.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed, flinging herself into my arms. "But how?! It was in…there" she said, finishing with a whisper as her eyes darkened. I shook her a bit to break her dark thoughts.

"I have my ways my dear" I said tapping my nose and winking as she smiled, hugging me again.

Yes maybe it wouldn't be so bad being closer to my children, I thought as I hugged my daughter. The faint smell of lemons radiating from her hair. Yes maybe these two had changed me for the better. Had it not been for my daughter I would never have been so close to any of my children, and without…the boy well I don't think my daughter would be anywhere near as happy as she is today. I mean that's gratitude. Right?

**HEY GUYS not going to lie this was a weird chapter to write and not 100% sure of it so sorry if it sucks. Anyways im heading back to university on Saturday, so I probably won't be able to update this story as quickly so I apologise in advance, but I will try to work on this as much as I can but please understand if it takes a week or so, THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING THE BESTEST FANS EVAA also if you guys would go check out another story on here, it's called 'The guessing game' by writer432, it's a really great story and it's written awesomely…unlike that sentence…sorry not sorry. THANKS AGAIN CNRBRR**


	8. Golden Gate High

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**HEY GUYS thanks for being patient! I've started university again, so updates will be slower but will try for one a week! If I can't do it then sorry in advance! ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

Chapter 8:

Sarah POV:

I walked through the halls of Golden Gate high (no idea if this is real or if this is the school Annabeth goes to) waiting at the locker of my best friend. She was called Annabeth and she was like super smart. She had disappeared on us last year. She initially left to visit her boyfriend back in New York at Christmas, but then just never came back. She never contacted anyone in the school, and none of us really felt comfortable asking her father. So we just sort of lolled around for a year, hearing rumours here and there about what could have happened.

'Maybe she left to stay in New York' or 'maybe her mom came back into the picture, permanently' or my personal favourite and most likely 'she got accepted into college early'. Now I knew she was a brain box, but I would never have thought about her leaving and not telling anyone. So you can imagine our surprise when she just appeared at the door one day, as if she had never left.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was standing casually leaning against my locker, talking to a number of my friends. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I saw the facial expressions on my friends faces change to one of shock. I turned and was immediately met with the piercing grey eyes of my 'former' best friend. I emitted a girlyish scream (_you know that one girls do when they meet their friends….yeah the one that boys cover their ears at…yeah that one) _before covering my mouth with both hands, trying to contain the small amount of dignity I had left. _

"_Aww you became a real Cali girl when I left" Annabeth said fake pouting, before bursting out in laughter. I pulled her into a quick hug hoping she would forget my 'girly' moment._

"_Where have you been?" I whisper shouted at her. (_Also I love how whisper shouting is a legit thing)_ I watched as her eyes clouded over darkly, feeling very panicked for my friend._

"_Family gathering" she said, her voice very far away. "It started in New York before we moved to Rome and then to Greece" she said, her voice little more than a whisper._

"_Well that must have been fun…lots of memories I guess?" I tried._

"_Oh you have no idea" she replied laughing darkly._

_END FLASHBACK_

Since that day I had googled both Rome and Greece, to see if any news had come out at the time. What I found scared me senseless.

Apparently at the time she was in both those places, there were a number of reported sightings of UFO's and sink holes opening up in the middle of Rome, right under a car park! If that wasn't weird enough people could swear they saw strange lights emanating from the coliseum, along with sounds of a battle. Others said that virtually overnight large swathes of Greece were destroyed. A number of strange things had occurred, but when I asked Annabeth about them, she feigned ignorance. I wanted to believe her, but ever since she had returned she was a lot more cautious. She was looking over her shoulder constantly, and when I saw her in the changing rooms before gym she had gained an impressive amount of scars across her body. I was worried for my friend, but had given up asking her about it.

Every time I, or anyone else, tried she would just shut down. Her eyes would cloud over, and she would run out to 'talk to her boyfriend'. I didn't know how he could help, but whatever he did always seemed to work. Her eyes would clear up, and her happy mood would return. We soon learned not to mention anything about it, but every so often you would see her begin to panic before excusing herself. Even though I was worried I knew the best thing to do was wait it out, she had to work things out for herself. Or did she?

**LINE BREAK**

I had assumed my normal pose of casually leaning against my locker while waiting on Annabeth. There was a bit of a buzz about the school today, since we would be hosting a few other schools for a number of sports competitions. The school had also decided that since the schools would have to travel a large distance, that they should stay for a week and attend our classes as part of a 'cultural experience'. There really were schools coming from all over: New York, Washington, Maine, Chicago. We had it all! I was really quite excited about all this but didn't know how everyone else would be feeling. I had spoken to Annabeth about it, but she had been severely disappointed at the time. Apparently her boyfriend's school was to be attending, but he had some Plane phobia so wouldn't be able to make it.

"Hey Annabeth" I smiled greeting my friend, who just looked at me glumly before I pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright" I soothed "it's not like he doesn't want to come. Right?" I said, pulling back and looking her in the eye. Watching as she nodded slowly. I knew she wasn't that cheery but at least she wouldn't be moping around the whole time. I hope.

Her eyes were a swirling mass of sadness and I honestly didn't know what I could do for her. I wanted to help, but what can you say when it's completely out of your hands? We continued chatting about random things, with me trying to cheer Annabeth up, and the rest of our friends filtering in, in ones and twos. I saw Annabeth trying to make an effort to smile, but every time she thought people weren't looking her smile would disappear and her eyes would become clouded in fear. That's when they burst in.

The Goode high teams. I watched as Annabeth looked up, perking up ever so slightly. Her eyes illuminated with hope, in the slight possibility that maybe her boyfriend was joking, and he would show up and sweep her away in his arms….at least I think that's what she was thinking. That's what the writer told me to say she was thinking anyway. I dunno.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, she looked down in defeat. I tried to not feel too bad for her after all it wasn't as if he would have been here on a normal week anyway? That justifies it right? It was then I noticed a boy approaching. He was relatively tall, and he had deep blue eyes and brown hair. I knew this wasn't Annabeth's boyfriend due to the distinct lack of 'deep dreamy green eyes' yeah she talked about him a lot.

"Hello, are you Annabeth Chase?" I heard the boy ask. She turned and sized him up before replying.

"Yes I am, who are you and how do you know who I am" she asked, the threatening tone clear in her voice.

"Calm, Calm it's nothing bad" he said, raising his arms in a surrender position, causing me to giggle slightly. Annabeth fixed me a glare as he continued. "No it's just Percy sent me to say sorry and to give you this" he said, putting his hand in his pocket and retrieving a sealed letter before handing it to Annabeth. He flashed me a smile causing me to blush before he walked back to his friends. I hid my head away, trying to hide the tomato colour my face was currently turning but not before I noticed Annabeth tearing open the letter like a very unqualified bomb disposal expert. Her eyes scanned rapidly across the page, before she looked up in shock. She dropped the letter and ran towards the front door. We all stood in a surprised stupor before chasing after her. The boy from Goode who had delivered the letter watched us running past and seemingly decided to join in, something that pleased me immensely.

We burst out of the door, momentarily being blinded by the Californian sun. Though no amount of brightness could block out the scene unfolding before us. I watched as the blonde hair of my friend raced forward before being swept up into the arms of a dark haired boy. I couldn't see very well due to the sun and distance but if I was a gambling woman (which according to CNRBRR I'm not) I would have put money on his eyes being green. I stopped beside the mystery Goode boy watching and trying to keep my 'Cali girl' squeals under control.

"Does he have green eyes" I asked, talking to the Goode man beside me.

"Like the ocean" he replied, with us both watching Percy being chased around by Annabeth who was trying to kill him for lying to her.

"Hair unruly and raven coloured" I continued, as she caught him and tackled him to the ground.

"Like he got out of bed and rubbed his head on a scratching post" he replied, neither of us looking at the other. Instead watching as Annabeth beat Percy fifty shades of sore.

"Yeah he's pretty much as has been described everyday by Annabeth then" I said, throwing my arm up for dramatic effect. I fully expected it to fall and reach its natural hanging position. What I did not expect, was for him to catch it and spin me so I was facing him.

"Well it turns out we both know a lot about Annabeth and Percy, yet I know nothing about you" he said, leaning down to kiss my hand. I brought my other hand up to my face in a vain attempt to cover my blush.

"And that is something I would very much like to change" he whispered, rising from his slight bow, and looking me dead in the eye.

And that is how I met Mike, and in some weird way I have Percy to thank for that. So six years later on our wedding day I made sure to mention how thankful I was for Percy lying to Annabeth, and for Annabeth to only have Strangled Percy a little bit that day. Cos you know a murder would have killed the romantic mood…YAY! Also since today was my wedding day I get to squeal and Annabeth can't tell me off for it!

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYSSSS well this chapter was weird, felt very bored also noticed there are just not enough 4****th**** wall breaks so threw in one. Anyone want more? Or none? Let me know. ALSO THINKING OF DOING ANOTHER STORY! Basicly a comedy of couples that have pissed off Aphrodite and the different ways she gets really shallow revenge on them. Just thought of that like two minutes ago so let me know. THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING AMAZING AND HELPING THIS STORY REACH OVER 10,000+ VIEWS YOU GUYS RULE! CNRBRR OUT!**


	9. Freya the Flirt

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**HEY GUYS finished some of my work early this week so have some extra time to write :D might try to get few done then it means I can post them even if I can't write that week. Has anyone else started/started back at university? How are you guys finding it? Anyways here is my newest chapter. Also today is the 90 day anniversary of me posting my first story :D please go and read it! It's called 'A Place in this world' also put up a new story called 'For the glory of Rome' please let me know what you guys think!**

Chapter nine:

Freya POV:

I leaned against the counter, chewing my bubble gum and aimlessly winding my brown hair in and around my finger. I had been told before that my 'lazy' attitude wouldn't work, and that 'chewing gum' was forbidden. Big woop, it's not like my boss ever came in any way to catch me. Hell never mind my boss, no one ever came into this dump. I looked around at the derelict tables, each one 'unique' in its ex-tenants choice of graffiti. Still they looked better than the floor, which I'm sure looked good when it was original put down…in the 50's! I was beginning to doubt anything in this place was less than sixty years old. Except me of course, these ancient items have a good forty years on me.

I remember my first day in this place, I thought it was going to be amazing. The pay was pretty good, and it was never busy. Win, win right? WRONG! It turns out that three things make a job enjoyable: good people to talk to; actually being good at what you do, and most crucially, having a steady stream of things to do! Sitting around all day doing nothing sounded so good, but it's a restricted nothing. Like I could sit at home and do 'nothing' which would involve making my brain slowly melt away in front of my TV, or sit and be mean by insulting talented people on the internet. I was just snazzy like a wombat raiding a rabbit hole (this may not be a real thing) when it came to commenting. Then a restricted nothing means that the mind numbing tasks can only be competed a few times, or there just weren't any mind numbing tasks. Like brushing, or cleaning or counting out the money in the register. It didn't help that the only other employee only seemed to speak Croatian. So it could be said that there was a tad of a language barrier.

So I sat here most days just thinking of different ways to do nothing. It's generally amusing, for like five minutes or so. Yet today was different, I didn't know how but I had hope for today. There was an extra spring in my step, and while I was still bored beyond belief it was a less boring bored. I had already cleaned out the coffee machine, and the work surface. So it was at that point in the day when I begin to eye up the brush, you know that way when you're bored cleaning somehow becomes interesting? Well I call that time 11am, after starting at 9am. Yeah two hours is how long it takes to make me crack. Daily. Yet this day, the broom would have to wait. As who would approach this itty bitty shop other than a god of a man.

His green eyes swirled with emotions and I instantly knew I was hooked. Like a really slutty fish, I was on this fishing line and wasn't going to let go. I spruced up my hair slightly before I walked over to the table he now occupied.

"Hey, welcome to Bibi's café, can I get you anything?" I asked, smiling and fluttering my eyelashes. I noticed that his attention was very much buried in the menu, and his eyes were scrunched up as if he was struggling with the words. I stood patiently for a few more minutes, yet after a lack of response I wondered if he actually knew I was there. So I coughed loudly to get his attention.

"Oh sorry, sorry" he stuttered out at me, his eyes looking up at mine pleadingly. "I'm just not sure what I would like could I have a few minutes?" he asked politely, and the look he was giving me turned my heart to mush. I nodded blankly only noticing his remarkable good looks as I turned to hide my blush, scurrying back behind the counter before he could notice.

Once I was sure my face had cleared of any residual tomato-esque colouring I turned to find my prince charming had his face buried in the menu once again. His stare was very intense as he read through the menu. I was briefly confused as to what could be taking him so long, but then realised the longer he took the more time I had to drink him in. Which I was doing rather a lot of, and it's not like he was complaining. He hadn't seemed to notice but that just made him even cuter!

I sighed deeply when I heard the bell tingle signifying that there was a new customer. I temporarily looked up to check and found two more people walking into the café. The first was a small Latino boy, who fidgeted every few seconds, and seemed to be tinkering with a few scraps of metal he continued to pull out of his pockets. I watched helplessly as prince dreamy turned to the two and his face instantly lit up at the sight of them. His cheeky grin was infectious and I felt my heart flutter slightly at the sight of it. Then I noticed the other.

That evil blonde cow.

She walked right up to my man and planted those dopey lips on his. Who does she think she is! Doing that to boys in front of their girlfriends! Well future girlfriend, hell who am I kidding future wife! I would be Mrs dreamy…I sighed contently, looking longingly at my empty ring finger before approaching the table.

"Hey can I get you guys anything" I said, forcing a smile as I looked at the two new comers, desperately trying not to look at the pair of intertwined hands placed so precariously on the table.

"I'll have a water please" the blonde said, her grey eyes studying me. I don't know why but right then I felt like a hat that had been constantly rejected. One that sat lonely on the back shelf, always falling under the critical eye of people before being rejected again and again. She did that with her eyes…I don't even know?

"Same for me" said dreamy, I smiled happily before looking at the crazy one. The small Latino was adding the finishing pieces to his creation, before winding it up and watching it run over and start hitting blondie. I didn't know what it was, how he made it or what its purpose was, but I was jealous it was hitting blondie when I couldn't.

"Coffee, four sugars and milk" he said, looking at me proudly, his left eye twitching slightly. 'Well that'll be a decaf' I thought mentally.

"Can you make that a decaf please, he really doesn't need the extra energy" I heard from dreamy McDreamyPants as I finished writing down the order. 'Awww we even think the same'. I looked up smirking, and saw the Latino boy looking at my prince scandalously.

"How could you! You know I need my coffee to keep up my high levels of crazy" the boy said grinning psychotically. I shook my head as I walked away to prepare their orders, hearing them seemingly slip into some other language as they began talking in hushed whispers. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about, but guys who can speak more than just English are hot! (**As a guy who is barely literate in English this is hopefully the biggest lie I will write in this story…maybe**)

I finished the drinks and brought them over to the table, placing them carefully especially around my dearest prince. Maybe not so carefully around the whore, but if her outfit was 'accidentally' ruined then would it really be my fault?

Unfortunately for me, they didn't stay long after that, they kept glancing nervously out the window before talking in hushed tones. I was getting pretty intimidated and was debating asking them about what they were doing. They didn't seem dangerous, just…cautious? I wasn't sure, but there was definitely something off about them. Well except my sweet little water bug, hell before the others came he didn't look nervous at all! 'They are ruining his perfect face!' I fumed quietly at this new knowledge. After a few more minutes of intense looking, talking, more looking and more talking, my dearest prince realised his foolishness.

He raised himself from his chair and walked towards me, away from that mangy slut that had joined him. I gave him a smile and fluttered my eyelashes as he whipped out his wallet.

"Um how much will that be?" he asked, in a rather rushed voice. No matter there will be plenty of time for talking when we are married, probably in a rush to dump that hormonal cow. I pushed a few buttons on the till before getting my answer.

"That will be $8.97" I said happily. (**Don't know American prices sorry, this may be super expensive, or super cheap or just right in which case BOOM!) **

He smoothly pulled out a 10 and handed it to me, looking nervously over his shoulder. As he did so, I printed off the receipt and scribbled my name and number down on it quickly. He turned back around and I handed it to him.

"Have a nice day sir" I smiled, tilting my head slightly as I did so.

He mumbled some sort of reply, before walking back to his friends. I saw the blonde ask him something, and he pulled the receipt out of his pocket and hand it to her. My heart may or may not have stopped at that point. I may also have begun to purchase adult nappies(diapers) daily since then. She scanned her eyes over the text, before crumpling it and handing it to the Latino. I watched in horror as it began to blacken and burn, and with that the three left but not before the blonde shot me one last look of triumph.

"Bitches will be Bitches" I grumbled, before grabbing the brush and going to town on the floor.

**SHOUT OUTS! Going to start these for people who comment/are just awesome**

**Writer432**! Awesomeness! ALSO LIGHTBANKS SHALL RULE

**FandomsAreMyLife4Ever**! Thank you so much :D

**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected**! Thank you so much! Means a lot! :D

Sarah (Guest) deboggle is a word I use in Scotland :P its kinda like a random mashup of things

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**! Haha thank you! The eeeeeep made my day :D

**We're All Okay**! Hahaha I will accept all 'awwws' 'dawwwws' and any other noises!

**Hey guys sorry this sucks! Im tired! And two of my flat mates are angering me, so I have to let the sass and general bitchiness out through this! I apologise for making you suffer through this garbage! ALSO! What did you guys think of the weird analogies? Thinking of making them a regular thing! Anyways I will be really busy over October so it might be a little while before im back into any decent schedule, but I will try my best! SORRY IN ADVANCE CNRBRR!**


	10. Dinner with the in-Laws

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Hey guys im so sorry for this but I've been so so busy! Not even been able to get to my sports the last few weeks cos of uni work so sorry please forgive me! Any way thought you guys deserved a little something something so let me know what you think! Also chapter 10 milestone!**

**Chapter 9:**

**HELEN POV:**

I busied myself around the kitchen, the smell of garlic and a number of other spices filling my senses. The oven hummed away happily to itself as I dashed around like a mad woman trying to prepare everything for tonight. Now I wasn't normally the 'house wife' type, but tonight was special. That boy that Annabeth has been seeing was going to be coming over tonight for dinner, and Gods know I do love to make a good first impression.

I brushed down my apron which was covering up the dress I was wearing, my hair being left down to give off the impression that this was a just what I was like on a regular basis. (**I'm a guy who 100% doesn't know what leaving your hair down means but I hear girls say it…#conorFacts**) Oh yeah the phycology of a good dinner party, Freud aint got nothing on me! Anyways I was very prepared because I knew this day would be coming soon, and although I had met the boy before it was a rather brief encounter, and one which I intended to build on. I knew that Annabeth had probably told him many things about how I was 'mean' or 'horrid'… wicked even! These were just examples of the words that I had been called over the years, and sure there were those who would say 'yes but you mostly forced a seven year old out into the world all alone!' and while that is a…mostly true statement I liked to imagine it was her fault. And by imagine I of course mean that it was completely her fault.

Yet what's done is done, and from what I can see those years she was on the run where full of good character building experiences! She should probably be thanking me! Yet I shall ask for no gratitude and continue to provide the role of surrogate mother in her 'real' mothers absence. No thanks what so ever I tutted, as I removed the lasagne I had so diligently slaved away at over the last few hours. Like a peacock fighting a rabid badger I had won the fight of food and even had time to do my nails. Can I get a boo ya!? (**I don't know why but I fell this is how Umbridge feels in Harry Potter…Anyone else? No? Just me?) **

I mean how awesome am I? I questioned internally humming away to myself quite happily, slamming the oven door closed with a swing of my hips. I placed the lasagne on the table beside the other foods I had prepared earlier, before making my way to the living room, removing my oven gloves as I moved to check on the boys. I had explicitly told them to tidy up and more importantly keep themselves tidy, but boys will be boys and I was checking now mostly on the living room while I had kept a spare set of shirt and trousers for them knowing that they will most likely be messy. Yet what I found surprised me greatly.

They were sitting on the floor playing, in what was a relatively messy room, but they were joined by a blonde girl and a boy with messy dark hair. The boy was currently rolling around under the boys while they 'attacked' him with their robots from above. I stood watching happily for a few seconds before I realised I was the worst parent ever, I was letting my sons get away with leaving the room a tip! While letting them play with a stranger! How did they even get in! I was about to start hyperventilating when the girl noticed I had entered the room.

"Oh hey Helen" she said happily. However, I was too panicked to really appreciate her voice or face. Instead all I could think was 'Oh no they know our names! It was planned! They probably have been stalking out the house for weeks!' I slapped myself mentally. 'Get a grip Helen, these are your children! ATTACK!' I was in the process of clenching my fists when the boy began to speak.

"Oh hey Mrs Chase" he said cheerily. Smiling up at me, at the sight of him I was immediately drawn back to that night a few years ago when he burst in here with those two girls. He was more grown up obviously but those eyes hadn't changed, they were more responsible looking, but had the same twinkle of mirth to them that I had heard my step daughter describe in such ridiculous detail.

"Ah you must be Percy" I said composing myself, unclenching my fists and brushing down my apron slightly.

"Yeah that's me" he said, running his hand through the back of his hair "I would get up to greet you properly, but as you can see I am currently being pinned down and I am in no position to move" he added cheekily causing the boys to smile brightly thinking they had contained him. Yet looking at him, and thinking back to the stories Annabeth had told us about Percy, I knew that if he wanted he could throw the boys most of the way through the window. I watched as he stood up and brushed himself off, before making his way over to me to shake my hand. In that brief amount of time I couldn't help but notice that Annabeth did not disappoint in the description of this young man. He truly was quite handsome, and more importantly I knew she was truly happy with him, something I had definitely not helped with as a child. Then again she wouldn't be at camp if it wasn't for me…Just then Frederick walked in the door, fresh home from work. He began to remove his tie and was about to start moving upstairs when he noticed our guests.

"Ah hello again Percy. It is good to see you again especially under these much better circumstances" said my husband happily, before shaking the young man's hand. He planted a kiss on his daughters forehead before giving me a chaste peck on the lips.

"I will be back down shortly dear I will only change from my clothes" he said before moving away towards the stairs "how long will it be till dinner though?" he asked.

"Dinner is ready, I was merely waiting on you arriving home dear" I said happily, before moving into the kitchen once again to remove my apron which I was still wearing. I made my way back to the table, smiling as I saw Annabeth hit Percy's hand away from the food as he sat drooling slightly. I'm almost certain he was muttering 'So pretty' and something about wishing it was blue…? I knew this boy was dating my step daughter but that didn't mean he wasn't baffling.

I sat quietly awaiting the arrival of my husband so that we could start this meal. I couldn't help but feel rather proud of the spread I had managed to put on. All without being able to pass home-economics in high school! Take that Mrs Cassidy! (**I passed this subject and she was my actual teacher #conorFacts**) I had a smug expression on my face as Frederick began to serve the food, and the sounds of intense moaning grew with each bite. I tried not to express my initial displeasure at Percy pouring copious amounts of blue food colouring, and aside from the initial sneer I believe I did quite well.

"So Percy I hear you were…taken for a period of time. What's happening with your schooling?" my husband asked, 'typical of course he goes for the academia' I thought shaking my head while eating my delicious food.

"Well I've been allowed to continue on with my senior year even though I missed my junior because I've accomplished quite a bit for the school swimming team" he said chuckling slightly at the end. Annabeth slapped his arm playfully, muttering about how much of a cheat he is. To which he teased back that it was the same as her getting places by being smart. Annabeth looked truly scandalised…and proud simultaneously. Before any argument could kick off Frederick jumped back into the fold.

"And any plans for college" he asked, trying his best not to be the over protective father, ya know after the whole 'you let me run away when I was seven fiasco'.

"Well I have a few offers to come swim in different places" Percy said before taking another bite and swallowing. "I'm most happy about Florida and NYU" he says, looking proud that he has the option to stay at home. I saw Frederick smile happily that his daughter was dating someone who could very well go on to be a star college athlete. The night continued much in this fashion until the late hours of the night, before Annabeth offered to drive Percy back to his hotel room. They both took off as Percy thanked us for the lovely evening.

I thanked him as well and saw the genuine happiness in the young couples eyes as they took off to the car. I returned inside and began shuffling the boys up to bed, before returning to help clear up. I lifted a few plates from the table and brought them into the kitchen where my husband was washing up the plates by hand, and smiling contently to himself.

"He seems like a good one doesn't he?" he asked me, not looking up from the sink.

"Yes he seems to be anyway. It's clear they are both crazy about one another regardless" I said before turning to walk back to the table, only to be stopped by a pair of sopping wet hands from behind. I giggled slightly at his antics before he span me to face him.

"Yes they most certainly do that and hopefully he will look after her better than I did" he said looking at me sadly. I just pulled him in for a tight hug as I felt the first of his tears hit my shoulder.

"Yes, but you're forgetting he also brought her back. Numerous times!" I chuckled, trying to bring out the silver lining in this story.

"Yes he did indeed" he said, slowly wiping his eyes "I suppose we should really be very thankful he was there" he said, with a slight hint of pride that his daughter had found someone like that. Yes I think we have Percy Jackson to thank for a lot of things, more than we can probably imagine.

**Shout outs!**

**Ravenclawdaughterofposeidon** – Yeah haha I forgot I had ordered waters when I wrote it hahaha :D so it's gonna be like super great water :D

**AncientTide** – Thank you sorry for whatever it was I try and make it as decent as possible, but im normally doing it at like 3:30am so I blame that ;)

**Writer432 – **hahahaha one day lightbanks shall rule all! All hail the lightbanks!

**BookLover86 – **I have an idea for this idea….it shall include robots and school and Hallowe'en…pm me if you're interested hahaha

**UnexpectedChair **– Hahaha to be honest my whole idea for that chapter revolved around having Leo burn a bit of paper with a girls number on it :D that was my only idea for that chapter haha

**The379thHero** – Hahaha not bad :D I really enjoy pming people on this site they are so nice :D

**We'reAllOkay **– haha you and BookLover86 have given me a glorious idea for a Hallowe'en special :D

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP** – hahaha well if multiple languages are good then im on a downer haha :D can barely speak English :D

**Shinny Star** – thank you :D and I read it and finished it in like 2 days…honestly thought it would be…different I guess?

**Would anyone want me to do more #conorFacts? Comment any questions you have about me and ill answer them as long as they aren't too personal :D**

**HEYYYYY GUYYYYS Look im sorry I took so long to write this but I've honestly been so so busy with uni! It has been crazy! But I had some spare time today so I decided to give this chapter a go. Honestly thought it would be shorter than that, was like 1800 words. Anyways Thanks again for reading I don't know when I'll next be able to update. Sorry! Like super Busy! BUT I have an idea for a Halloween party type thing that will incorporate a few of your guys' ideas! It will be weird and hopefully funny! Anyways has anyone else read BOO! If you have I will give you a shout out and your very own weird phrase :D PM or comment :D THANKS AGAIN GUYS! CNRBRR**


	11. Hallowe'en Special

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**- - - - - READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM - - - - -**

**HELLO EVERYONE thank you for your views and reviews you guys are awesome! Now I know I said I would have this out for Halloween, but it's like 2 days after so yeah….Anyways enjoy!**

**FREYA POV (Wait what….you mean that silly bimbo from chapter 9..? WHAT!?)**

That's right I was back bitches. Not just into this story but also my old high school. I had never been one for academics so I left a few years earlier, but I still had a few friends in this place. It was because of them that I was even here this evening. Everyone who was anyone knew that our school was THE place for Halloween parties.

"Ah Golden Gate high how I have not missed you" I sighed happily as I walked through the front door. Back in my day I was queen B here, and since I had left only a few years ago I honestly did not expect that to have changed. So you can imagine the overwhelming joy when I spotted that hot piece of ass that had walked into my café a few weeks ago. Honestly it was hard to get him out of my head.

Not even the fact that he was dressed up as some sort of tin foil robot mermaid could stop me from my future conquest. Oh yes by the end of the night I would have this boy wrapped around my finger. I cast my eye leisurely across the assembled students looking to see if that stupid whore was here as well. Not noticing anything too promising like that I began to make my way towards my future hubby, swaying my hips suggestively as I did so.

Unfortunately just as I was about to tap my love on the shoulder, he ran off screaming 'Annabeth!'. I nearly stumbled but being the coordinated biatch that I am, I managed to salvage it by pretending to tie my heels back up, it didn't hurt that I began glaring at those who saw, daring them to say anything. I looked up from my now shrunk position and saw my one true love hugging that blonde slut! How dare she…

Not once but twice she has interrupted what would have been his first declaration of his love to me. I brushed myself off and huffed as I made my way over to my friends who were socialising by the punch bowl (**#conorFacts I have never had punch…what actually is it…I'll give a shout out to anyone who can tell me**). I quickly arranged them and began to tell them my plan.

"Okay girls here's what I need from you." I said before taking a deep breath as I waited for them to crowd together.

"Firstly I need to know everything you all know about that blonde girl and the boy she is dancing with" I said nodding at Crystal who I knew was the biggest gossip in this school.

"Well the girl is Annabeth Chase, she transferred here like I dunno two years ago? And I'm not sure about the boy, but I heard that she has a boyfriend back from New York and that he was visiting at some point, so I think that would be him" she said, checking her nails as if this was something she had repeated a number of times already. So he really was her boyfriend, 'well not for much longer' I smirked.

"Ok now here's the plan. I'm going to go to the DJ and request a song which I will use to woo the boy. I'm going to get that bimbo away from him then I need you all to keep her restrained while I proceed to make him mine. Got it?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, waiting until the all nodded before I shimmied over to the DJ.

"Oh hello" I said fake beaming at the DJ who honestly looked just so bored to be there. 'Couldn't even fake smile?' I thought internally. "I was wondering if I could request a song?" I asked, trying my best to keep this horrid fake smile on my face. I received a grunt and a slight raise of his head. What does this mean he heard me? This barbaric oaf who does he think he is! Keep it together I smiled, internally trying to calm myself.

I spoke the rest of my request and was finally met with some form of response that there were five songs in before mine. This irked me considerably, but knew there was nothing more I could do. Well nothing concerning the DJ anyway.

I made my way back to my friends and began to explain how we would have to wait until we could start my newest relationship. We danced, we sang, we laughed and we waited. There was a lot of waiting. Like Oh My God how long were those five songs in front of mine. Whoever requested those eight minute guitar solo songs deserve to be gutted (**#conorFacts 8 minute guitar solos are awesome to me…just not at a discoish dance type thing…this is all**). Then it was time.

I nodded subtly to my posse, and watched as we all got into position. I walked calmly up to the dancing couple who seemed to be oblivious to everything going on around them. I tapped my future husband on the shoulder, and was annoyed at the few seconds I had to wait that I almost tapped again. Honestly he was like a crappy doorbell that you have to ring a few times just to be sure it worked. Eventually he turned around, and I was once again taken aback at just how beautiful his eyes…well his face in general was. He looked slightly surprised someone had tapped on his shoulder, something I smirked at.

"Why hello, I was wondering if I could cut in?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes flatteringly, before turning my head to the slut "you don't mind do you" I added pouting.

"Why not at all replied the blonde" releasing my husband as I grinned triumphantly "Percy would you get us some drinks please for once the song is over" my face fell as the bimbo grabbed my hands forcefully and dragged me deeper into the crowd of dancing couples. I tried to pull my hands away, but found she was a lot stronger than she looked.

I tried to give her my best death glare, but she sent one back that chilled me to my bones. The sounds of Taylor Swifts 'You belong with me' sang along happily in the background as I tried to avoid the piercing grey eyes of this bitch who was dance raping me."

"So just what do you think you are doing?" asked the blonde, her calm tone unable to hide the threat that was laced through her words.

"I am _trying_ to get in a dance with my future husband, but _someone_ is being incredibly rude and trying to steal him from me" I retorted angrily, trying to adjust my hands in this death grip of hers. 'This girl is like freakishly strong!' I thought internally, refusing to grimace and give her the satisfaction of knowing that I was in pain.

"HA! You!" the girl chuckled "Percy does not give even the slightest shit about pieces of filth like you" She said before her eyes analysed the rest of my body "what are you even supposed to be? Some sort of slutty cow?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm a mouse! Duh!" (**Bonus cool points if you know what movie this is from**) I said seething in anger, how could she not see that I was a slutty mouse! Did she not see the ears?

"A mouse? Wow you are even more of a boring bitch that I originally thought" she said, laughing even more at how red my face was going before she turned serious.

"I will give you one chance to walk away" she said, leaning in so she could whisper right into my ear "I have seen things that would make you shake in fear. I have fought against things you wouldn't believe. I have done all this and more so I could finally have a shot at happiness, so if you think you can take that away from me then I won't just kill you. I will destroy you, a small piece at a time, until you are begging for me to just end your suffering. Then and only then will I kill you" she said calmly, before drawing back and glaring at me.

I could feel all the blood drain from my face as her eyes viciously devoured my fear, like a mother spider devouring her previous lover. Hey I never said I was any good at stupid sayings? I desperately tried to pull my hands away in one last effort, at which point she released me and watched as I fell to the floor in a rather unceremonious manor.

I scrambled backwards through the throngs of people, and barrelled towards the double doors which would lead to my freedom. I banged through them sending shockwaves through the populace of the hall as I ran for my freedom.

Once I made it outside I took off my heels and began to run. I didn't stop until I was safely home and had every door locked. Before quietly making my way up to the bathroom

"So what did we learn today Freya?" I spoke to myself, running a hand through my hair as I removed my mouse ears. "Don't ever fuck with scary ass blonde bitches! No matter how hot the boy it just isn't worth it!"

**Hello everyone PLEASE READ! **

**Okay well I am not very happy with my current picture that I am using for this story! So I am asking you guys to recommend one for me! Or if you are an artist and would make one for me I would genuinely be so so thankful! And I will do whatever I can to pay you back for it! Please comment or PM me if you have anything! THANKS FOR READING THIS!**

**#conorFacts:**

**PJO is my favourite series closely followed by the inheritance Cycle (Eragon books)**

**Coke is my favourite drink **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! Request any questions of things you want to know about me!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**The 379****th**** Hero** – Haha I dunno but I see ones that I talk to quite a bit and your like 'I know them! I know them!' like in elf haha with buddy and Santa!

**Writer432** – Cos I am just so cool that I didn't need freeze tag #toiletTigFTW!

**ShinyStar** – I know right! Like I felt it was exactly what we all thought we wanted? Like oh yay a happy ending for everyone! But it always seems better when someone dies! (In the nicest way possible) Like in Deathly Hallows she didn't hold back! Like not even slightly! Death everywhere!

**We're All Okay** – Haha yeah this was the chapter you helped inspire…in some crazy way I read your comment and was like yeah okay I hear you…so what I now need is Percy in a robot mermaid outfit while Annabeth kicks that girls ass…yeahhhhh...okay I can work with that

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP** – OHHH! Ok I get it now :D thank you! Sorry the only hair style I have ever had is short :D

**Princess of flames** – haha thank you so much! And will do honestly they were just something that was there cos I thought it would add sass but I will add more now :D

** .luna** – haha I know right? I've never been in that position, but I know that's how I would react haha :D mother knows best :D

**imaagine4ever** – You want Sally? So what would you say if I told you I plan to do not only Sally! But I'll even throw in Paul! And while stocks last I will also bring you Poseidon! Amphrite! AND TRITON! Haha thanks for your suggestion you made me wonder why I wanted to leave Sally out of that chapter :D so I won't now!

**FallingNarwhals** – Hahaha I aim to please :D Thanks for reviewing :D PLEASE COME BACK DON'T LEAVE :D

**HELLLLO EVERYONE! Thanks again for reading my story! Now I know I said I would get this out on Halloween and to be honest I had started it, and even now I'm not happy with it, but I feel better than I did on Halloween cos then it just sucked…like so so badly. I was tempted to throw in a dancing dad chicked but even that couldn't have saved it! SO SORRY! Anyways how were your guys Halloweens? I can guarantee that no one could top my bin bag tiger costume (LONG STORY) ALSO I have a date not really a date with a girl I really like on Thursday so wish me luck! SO THANKS AGAIN! CNRBRR!**


End file.
